(1) Field
The present disclosure relates to voice-recognition systems that may be accessed over a telecommunication network.
(2) Description of Prior Art
A variety of systems that use voice-recognition technology to provide access to information over telecommunication networks are currently available. For example, many systems allow a caller to use a voice command to access information stored on the Internet. These systems do not permit a caller to manipulate data using a voice command and designate a device to which to direct the manipulated data, thereby inhibiting their degree of utility.